The design of automobiles or motorcars has tended to follow aerodynamics these days and decorative members and plates (or ornaments, emblems and the like) for decorating the appearance of the automobiles have been requested to be more and more flush accordingly.
The rear panel garnish, for example, can be cited as a decorative member (or plate) attached to the automobiles, but in the case of those rear panel garnishes whose back sides are continuously notch-cut, it is difficult to closely bond letters, patterns or the like to the notch-cut back sides of the rear panel garnishes so as to display the letters, patterns or the like through the garnishes. No satisfactory rear panel garnish has been made yet according to the conventional method.